1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to light-emitting polymers, and more particularly relates to silylated poly(phenylenevinylene) compounds and their use in the manufacture of polymer light-emitting diodes (PLED).
2. State of the Art
Electroluminescent devices which are manufactured from organic materials, such as polymers, are known in the art and have a number of advantages over traditional inorganic electroluminescent devices, which include low driving voltages, simple manufacture, broad ranges of emitted light, and the ability to create large area displays. In particular, the manufacture of electroluminescent devices using polymers is aided by their mechanical and thermal stability. However, although some known polymers and their precursors are soluble in certain solvents, storage of their solutions can lead to problems such as gel formation.
In particular, light-emitting devices based on poly(1,4-phenylenevinylene) compounds (PPV) have been described in the art, for example in Nature, 1990, 347, 539. However, light-emitting devices which are based on existing PPV materials may suffer from a number of problems, including complex multi-step manufacturing processes, such as the precursor route where polymerization occurs on the device itself, which may lead to defects in the final device. Such defects can lead to a short life-time of the device. Other disadvantages of such polymers include a lack of suitable materials having light-emitting ranges across the full width of the visible spectrum, which is necessary to create full-color displays. In particular, there is a need to provide polymers which emit green light. Also, in order to be commercially useful, the polymers should have a high quantum efficiency.